It is well known that a typical mix of articles in a laundry wash will have somewhat different colors, even if sorted into the so-called “white” and “colored” batches. Although fading of dyes is more prevalent from new, unlaundered, or heretofore infrequently laundered goods, even articles with considerable fastness to washing, or having a long history of numerous previous launderings, may continue to bleed small amounts of dyestuff or colorant into the bath or wash water. The well known, but aggravating and undesirable result of such fading is that at least part of the extraneous, free flowing dyestuff which has bled from its original material article may then be absorbed, adsorbed, reacted with, or otherwise physically deposited on or associated with other articles in the same wash liquor, thus discoloring this latter item.
Attempts to solve this problem have included treating the dyes or colorants so that they have a greater affinity for the dyed material. Attempts have also been made to eliminate dyestuffs discharged in the wash water. International PCT Patent Publication No. WO-A-97/48789 discloses a method of controlling undesirable dye or colorant discharged in wash water, comprising placing in the wash a dye scavenging substrate which when added to the wash scavenges and absorbs extraneous dye. WO-A-97/48789 also discloses a method of manufacturing the dye scavenging substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative method for manufacturing a dye scavenging substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for manufacturing a dye scavenging substrate, which method results in the dye scavenging substrate having improved dye scavenging capabilities.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.